classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranglethorn Vale
Stranglethorn Vale is a vast jungle south of Duskwood. Stranglethorn is inhabited by a variety of beasts and hostile creatures that low level characters should not face alone. The primary inhabitants are the Bloodscalp and Skullsplitter trolls, in the northwest and east respectively. The troll city of Zul'Gurub sits in a valley to the northeast, which was once the capital of troll civilization in Stranglethorn. In the north is a small village controlled by the renegade Colonel Kurzen. Other inhabitants include an encampment of ogres. Off the southeast coast is Jaguero Isle, inhabited by the enormous gorilla King Mukla. There is a renegade group of sailors, known as the Bloodsail Buccaneers, who have built camps on the southwestern and southern shores of Stranglethorn Vale. A small population of naga can be found in the southwest, and murlocs inhabit some underwater ruins in the northwest. The Venture Company also has two mining operations in Stranglethorn. In the northwest, the Zandalar Tribe has its base in Yojamba Isle. The weekly Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza event happens every Sunday from 2-4pm. PvP In addition to the inhabitants listed above, the zone is populated by a large variety of relatively high level wild creatures. On PvP servers, it is a strategically important area, given that it is sandwiched between both Horde and Alliance territories, and thus it is also often one of the most actively contested areas in the game. This is particularly true of the area immediately surrounding Nesingwary's Expedition at the north end of the zone, near the Duskwood border. However, questing and hunting here is challenging and profitable, provided you can dodge the bullets. High level players love ganking, especially around the Bal'lal Ruins and between Booty Bay and Grom'Gol Base Camp. Stranglethorn should probably be avoided by players under level 30, and even those above level 30 would be well advised to travel in groups of three or more. Only the brave should enter alone. History Maps and Subregions Raids Travel hubs Horde from Grom'gol * Durotar (Zeppelin) * Tirisfal Glades (Zeppelin) * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale (Flight path) * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows (Flight path) * Kargath, the Badlands (Flight path) From Booty Bay * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Darkshire, Duskwood * Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows * Kargath, The Badlands * Ratchet, The Barrens (boat) Adjacent regions Notable characters Stranglethorn Vale is home to several characters of note. In Booty Bay, Baron Revilgaz and Fleet Master Seahorn seek aid in the battle against the Bloodsail Buccaneers. In Grom'gol Base Camp, Kin'weelay attempts to rid the jungle of the bloodthirsty Bloodscalp and Skullsplitter trolls. In the Rebel Camp, Lieutenant Doren and his men seek to usurp the choke hold the evil Colonel Kurzen has put on the northern forest, and at his expedition camp, Hemet Nesingwary sends bold hunters into the deepest parts of the vale in search of rare and exotic animals. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Purple Lotus * Leather ** Thick Murloc Scale (level 30-35 murlocs) ** Shadowcat Hide (Skinning level 37-43 Panthers) * Ore ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild creatures *Basilisks *Crabs *Crocolisks *Frenzies *Ghouls *Goblins *Gorillas *Murlocs *Naga *Ogres *Panthers *Raptors *Sea giants *Sharks *Tigers *Water elementals fr:Vallée de Strangleronce pl: Category:Stranglethorn Vale